The Family's Curse
by Mage the Hedgehog
Summary: Lucian the Lucario uncovers the truth of his family's curse
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**The Banshee's Cry**_

The day I heard about the family's curse I thought that it was just a myth. And I also thought about the murder stories that my grandfather said his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather said a witch put a curse on his father and his family each generation would get killed starting with him and so on and so forth. But I never thought it was true so I mostly ignore it but this is where the story comes true.

On my birth-day I got a letter that my grandpa John was murdered on the night before. And on that same night I heard a loud cry in my dream. They say that when a close family member or friend dies that you hear the banshee's cry. The first thing I wanted to do was figure out who and why. And so that night I cried my self to sleep. The week after that I was about to call my grandma Ellyn when her phone had been disconnected. So I took a walk there after school the next day. And during school I thought I heard the banshee's cry so I was scared to go. And when I got there my grandma had been murdered. And the police said it was that very same day. And that night I heard the banshee's cry again and I went to talk to my father after I heard the cry. But a tradegy had happened he was murdered and the last words he said before he died was "Lucian read this letter and you will kno…" before he could finish he died. And that night I stayed awake and cried the whole time until morning


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_My New Family_**

The very next morning I thought it was a nightmare but my pillow was lumpy so I looked down and it was my father's torso. For hours after that I cried and I cried till my father's boss was there knocking on the door. Me and him talked and the next thing I knew the police were there investigating and the only important thing they found was my father's will and it said if he died I would go to live with his boss. So the next week I moved in and went to my father's funeral. That very same night I met my godmother and she loved kids so I was her early birth-day present I guess. But as 3 years passed I forgot about the stories the deaths everything until one dreadful night. My god mother got drunk and came home to beat me so that night I left to go find the murderer of my family and the thing I left was a note for my god father and other than that there was no trace and so on my birth-day I was at a dinner. I heard a news report for ME! I was shocked the only part I heard was " A 18 year-old Lucario as of today is missing and his name is Lucian…" and that is all I heard so I left as soon as possible and the next city I was in London. I went to a café and after that I met someone named Pikona the Pikachu. Pikona helped me with a place to stay for a while till I got some info in the area.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Unknown Findings**_

So after a week of settling in my temporary abode I started looking around for some info on the family of Lucarios Lynura. No one on the streets knows any thing but a long time removed cousin who died last week. So now my options were running slim in my first day searching my only option was a family archive but I wanted that to be a last resort but apparently plans change. I went to talk to Pikona. When I went to talk to Pikona all he said was "You could have luck or you can't but we still have a lot of districts to cover so start fresh tomorrow." "Yeah but" "look we still have other districts, start fresh tomorrow get some sleep." "Ok Pikona see you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow Lucian." On my way home a person was getting mugged so I step in and the old lady I helped gave me some money so I thought I need an actual place to stay so I thought I could gain info and money while helping people it's like killing two birds with one stone so my plan was to start a detective agency. I ran the idea through Pikona and he said let's build an office and get some business. Very little business came through the first few weeks and we thought this idea was a bust until a peculiar event happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**The Event**_

Our first case was hard to really explain it was a mysterious murder and all the other detective agencies turned her down because of an urban legend or something. The way I figured it is that it could be related to my family curse which I have never told Pikona about but I figured it was a little to soon but that is how Pikona would probably feel as well. "Well Pikona lets start looking around for clues!" "But Lucian the curse that she is probably talking about has only been passed down on a few families by a immortal witch. The Families have basically have no living members left such as the Lynura family. They used to be a thriving clan till the curse was placed." "What did you say Pikona, a thriving Clan." I said confused and sad. "Why do you care they died out years ago. The last one was a middle age man. What do you not get Lucian is not your problem. Lets just drop the case." "No! We have to take this case because everyone else turned her down." "But the curse." "Screw the curse Pikona!!! We have to do this we will start in District 1 tomorrow." "Fine Lucian the true test of courage starts now you fail well, I have a felling you wont fail good night Lucian." "Good night Pikona." "Haaaa Lucian is a true Lynura he passes the test the answers to the curse will become Clear."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Note**

Weeks went by and the murder was not solved. So we thought we would give up. All our clues lead to dead ends. First, we had fingerprints from the blade used on the victim, but Pikana used some clues to identify the killer as the wife. So that night we went to go visit her, but as we arrived we saw her body with the same blade. Suddenly we heard crackling laughter from upstairs. Pikana said it was a trap, but I did not listen. So as I followed the laughter I ended in a drawing room. All I found was a note on the floor. The note was written in blood and said this "I am a ghost. I hide at night. I frame others for my misdeeds. So meet me at the Point of Eternal Life. Or be lost in ever lasting darkness." The note then vanished and the original murder blade took its place, but the thing was it held fresh blood. So as nothing made sense and all clues were fake we had no possible idea of where we were to go. So we cross referenced all the town places and we came across a place called the De Trepiumph a fountain known as the Point of Eternal Life. This was a unusual because this was a quite part of town yet there were about two hundred people here. I mean your lucky if two people are here at the same time. Has we noticed the same blades used in the murders every person was holding at their heart. So this was not a normal gathering. So it could only be the start of something new.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Fountain**

As Pikana and I looked around we saw everyone had white eyes. No one was responding to anything. It was as though their bodies were statues because no soul inhabited the body. I walked closer to the fountain then a blue light pierced my eyes. A blue ball with a black center was hovering above the fountain. Pikana and I looked closer and noticed the black center was a person. The light started to fade and as it did so it turned out to be a red female Ninetails. The first thing she said was "I'm free after five millennium I'm free! And who might I ask are you?" "Don't talk to him Nasica!" Pikana yelled. "Oh and have you been you ingrate?" "Fine. Yourself?" "Alright, but I'm missing a head from my mantle and it's should be yours." "Oh your sense of humor comes out." "Pikana who is she?!" I said panicked. "No one you need worry about yet." "Kid who are you tell me or I'll ask your friend Pikana or should I say Pikonaya?" "Well I'm a Lynora and the last alive at that!" "What! I killed every last one alive this can't be!" "I protected the boy Nasica. I protected that one room so that you could not sense nor get him. He heard the Banshee's Cry way to many times because of your doings." "Don't get happy I will get revenge soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Truth**

Pikona said in a sad, happy, yet furious tone "Over ten years of this life I enchanted that room so you couldn't sense, nor enter the room by the time you could get there. The sad thing is that he told me he heard the _"Banshee's Cry". _He is the last Lynora alive and you'll never get him unless my many lifetimes of work have gone to waste. I've protected for 10 millennium, five from you and five to protect him from you. Another, thing is that you had to return on our birthday what a F***ing surprise.

"Oh, well I thought you be happy to see me honey. Well I was able to come back with my plans, so I want a present."

"What is it you want you witch?"

"Oh I don't know how about a kiss before I kill you my husband."

"What you two are married?"

"Yes Lucian it is true, but that there is not my wife."

"Oh who are you kidding you know it is true deep in your heart."

"Maybe, but the curse on you has run to deep for far to long."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A New Home**

"Well good bye Pikonaya. Ze-fo-maou-ko-tai-na-mi-tu-se-bul." All of a sudden it felt as though we had just caused a sonic boom. My ears ringed with sound. Nothing seamed real, yet times of my Ancestors showed in my mind as though I was there. Then it stopped as though nothing had happened, I opened my eyes and we where in an ancient thriving town, by the looks of it, though time was stopped. Then it started like it had never happened although people took a notice until two guards came and knocked us out. The only fact I remember before I awoke was a jail cell. When I did awake I was in, by the looks of it, an office of some kind with Pikona. Then someone spoke while blankly looking out the window.

"You are convicted with treason," the man looked at us "you two… Pikonaya what are you doing here? You two Release the Temple Guardian and his friend now! Pikonaya this is such a rare honor," but he was broken off by Pikona.

"No it is not. I used the 10th spell, if you know what I mean, to get here away from Nasica in the future. This here is Lucian the last Lynura, well in 2010 A.D. I need you to train him in the ancient arts. Plus a place to live. I am most sorry my friend for all these requests, but he needs to defend his family legacy even though it died as technology grew better in the modern world."

"I am sorry my friend I can meet most off those requests, yet why get away from you fiancé Pikonaya?"

"For the reason that the Earth-Bound got a hold of her."

"The… Earth-Bound Immortals you mean?"

"Yes my friend."

"They have been gone for more than a Millennia! It is not possible that a Temple Guardian of one could fall under their spell unless all six spirits were together!"

"I am afraid so, yet for now it as not happened."

"Then we have to go warn Nasica now!"

"We can't for she has to go through this to meet her unfortunate destiny."

"Okay so I will meet those wishes since you have and will suffer a great loss."

"Thank-you Akkra."

"One more thing I will be at the place we find for you at five o' clock in the morning to collect Lucian for training."

"Ok Akkra."

Hours later after everything settled among the town we were moved to, what looked like, a noble's house. We said our good-byes and went to bed, but before I asked Pikona one question.

"Pikona what did you mean by Earth-Bound Immortals?"

"They are six evil spirits who were good at one time yet wanted power and destroyed this kingdom. Their names are: Ryguria, Lugani, Ho-k-o, Mewin, Mewiz, and the leader Arcena."

"Another thing. The temples?"

"Yes the Six temples once held in their honor now prison each held by a guardian with the characteristics of the one they hold over in addition to the same day of birth which unless a Temple Guardian you can not have in anyway even by mistake. Now no more questions Lucian you have to be up early for your first day of training. Good night."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Immense Power**

"Wake up Lucian. Akkra's men are here to take you to training."

"I'm up… tell them that I'll be there in 2 minutes."

"Very well," Said Pikanna, "He will be down in a minute." He told the guards.

"Lord Pikonaya we must get going. We don't have much time before the placement training for the King's Class."

"Yes I understand. Now one question."

"Yes."

"How much have you been told about Lucian's condition? And possibly his why he his doing this? Could you explain Akkra's reasoning?"

"Yes, we actually have. Lord Akkra's reasoning is that Sir Lucian, for being a Lynora, has incredible strength unable to be tapped by being in his modern time. If his theory is correct then Lucian will gain power equal to 3 King Class warriors and 5 King Class mages. Lord Akkra believes that with the tragedies in his life that he will gain this power, also inheriting it from his grandfather and his father, both who were sadly killed by Nasica… our fabled temple guardian of Arcena."

"I see… this is a bit worry some. For this could all turn out in fail and possibly kill Lucian."

"I'm up. What about me?"

"Nothing you should concern your self with. Take this bread and eat it on the way to training."

"Thank you for you time Lord Pikonaya. Sir Lucian we have to go now!"

"Bye Pikanna! See you later! Thank you for the bread."  
I ate the bread on the way. In ways it seemed to have increased a strength that I've never felt. The road to my training was long and nobody talked which made the matter even worse, though I should have been used to it since my trip to London. Once, we arrived I saw many people in armor and long cloaks. They seemed to be waiting for a very difficult event. My "guards" signed out a piece a paper when we got there. When I asked what it was the only reply I received was "Registration." Simply that and nothing more. The guards and I sat in a room with a great many of other people and one by one were they called. Until, all that was left was myself.

"Lucian Lynora. We are ready for you."

"Ready for what?"

"You will see. Now please come with me we have much to do."

I followed this mysterious person, he looked like an Alakazam, but I had never seen one so I wasn't sure. As I followed him I got the smell of flesh in my nose. I wondered about this, but my better judgment stopped me from questioning it. We got into a white room with a complex symbol on the ground. The symbol strongly resembled a hexagram. The man asked me to sit on a stool, as he asked I did so. He asked me several odd questions that I believed him to be insane. Then he asked me to transfer power to the circle through my staff. I asked him what staff. He looked at me in odd when I said this and replied "You mean to tell me that you are applying for a King Class rank and don't even have the simplest of tools?"

"Pretty much, although I don't even know what a King Class rank is or how this has anything to do with my training."

"Training? Training? No, no, no my dear boy. You must be mistaken since this is an Official ranking for the King's warriors and spellcasters. Your paper stated that you were applying for a spellcaster position. This entitles you to have the equipment and skill of a 1st class warrior or spellcaster or have recommendation from one, or of a person who is King Class ranking. The fact of the matter is that you have to finish with our tests or possibly be killed for not doing so. So with this in mind can we begin and get this over with?"

"I suppose so, but one question."

"Yes dear Sir."

"Is that what the smell of flesh in the hall was all about?"

"Sadly, the test is very dangerous so we can never be sure who will make it out alive. Is that all, because I know my last statement good scare you, or anyone, away."

"Let's begin." I said with a sly grin on my face.

"Okay then, I will pretty much have to walk you thorough the process in which to do this, but with the recommendation you received then this should be a surprise."

The man gave several items and told me what to do with them, in reply to the so called ranking. After, about an hour I was producing results, which the man said was very rare for what he had me doing. I was pleased in many ways. Then out of nowhere something miraculous happened.

"What is going on!" the Alakazam yelled in outrage.

"What do you mean?" I asked on the most incompetent way, though I didn't know what was going on.

"The power that you emanating is almost to strong for me to bear!"

At that moment I started to feel what he was talking about, it was strong but unlike him it didn't phase me; I more embraced the feeling. Just then Akkra and Pikanna bursted into the room.

"Ze-fo-ma-res-tra-na!" both Akkra and Pikanna yelled.

As suddenly as they were done I felt light-headed and weak. I couldn't explain it, but I felt as if any and all strength left my body in a single instant. My head was ringing, and just suddenly it stopped, along with my conscious. I awoke in a hospital bed, most likely mid-afternoon.

"Are you okay?" asked a very attractive Gardevoir.

"Yea… just a horrible headache." I reply with the most honest tone I could bring about.

"Well that's good. I'll go get you some medicine for that and I'll return within the next 30 minutes. Please try to rest until then." She replied.

"Okay. One more thing." I said, my voice becoming more and more faint.

"Yes." She turned around in an attractive way.

"I'm starving. Can I eat anything right now or no?"

"I will check with Doctor Lupin, about that. Now please rest for the time being."

As soon as she left I was out cold again, when I awoke again the Gardevoir was there, along with Akkra and Pikanna.

"I have just injected his medicine for the day and will be back to check on him in about an hour." She said and simply left with a chart and needle.

"Where am I?" I said with the first moment I could.

"You are at the Royal Hospital and are in Class S treatment." Akkra said in a stern voice.

"What happened? I don't remember much after that Alakazam fell on the floor saying he was in pain." I said hoping for an answer for what happened, and what I heard was not what I was expecting.

"Fine I'm guessing you want the full explanation. What the true meaning of the tests where, where to open your gates. Gates are the places in which mages execute to fully use magic. You apparently had no magical ability, until all the gates were open, much like your ancestors. Once all the gates were open you had the ability to put a Royal Mage on the ground from agony, which not even the Temple Guardians can accomplish, they can come close, but still not accomplish it. This statement means that with the restraining spell I and Akkra put on you, you will have to be trained to handle and reduce your mana flow. This will be discussed at a later date by the council. For now, and I am sorry, but this is all the King has granted me to tell you." Pikanna said, with an odd harshness in his voice. "Have a good night. We will see you when you get out, hopefully, in about a week.

"Good night, Lucian, have a good rest."

"Good night you two. By the way could you say good night to that cute nurse for me?" I said with a satisfied grin.

"Sure, whatever you say buddy." Pikanna's voice was back to normal.

**Notes: Yay! Another chapter completed. Sadly, due to a lot of thing in my life I was restricted from typing this chapter, and when I did get to it, I received minor writer's block. And for any questions any readers have, I will answer them, just send me a PM and I will get back to you ASAP. Well have fun with this chapter, and chapter 10 will be here soon, hopefully. Have a wonderful day, or night, to you all! Sorry about that, but please reread this chapter for I did not upload the finished version of it last night. Thank You!**


End file.
